Not Alone Anymore
by Tycad
Summary: Just another short Mizore/Tsukune story. This pairing doesn't get enough attention, so I thought I'd write one. Reviews are welcome, especially ones that point out spelling mistakes. Had to write this on my Xbox One, so I didn't have the luxury of spell-check. If you like it, awesome. If not, well, I don't fancy myself a writer anyway. I just do this for fun.


"Just another day of spinning my wheels."

Mizore was wandering the grounds of Yokai, just trying to take her mind off of another day wasted trying to earn the attention of a certain Tsukune. It seemed like a solid plan, at first. Tail her target after the school day ended, meet up with him in front of the boys dorm and, instead of bluntly telling him of her plans of heavy procreation between Tsukune and herself, just ask him if he wanted to grab a bite to eat and hang out together. However, Mizore had failed to remember that Moka rarely if ever left Tsukune alone and that they always seemed to just be enchanted by one another to the point where they would just stare at each other as if they were the last two sentient beings left on planet Earth.

Mizore had been smitten with Tsukune ever since she had read the articles he had written for the school paper. She had always had a distaste for those who always flaunted their power over others and revelled in how bad-ass they thought they were. A sweet, caring person like Tsukune was just what Mizore had always wanted in a boy. There were others like him, sure. But Tsukune was special to her. The fact that he was willing to go to the depths of Hell itself and back just for the sake of his friends had made Tsukune all the more irresistable to the young snow-woman.

The more Mizore dwelled on it, the more depressed she became. She was fighting an up hill battle for Tsukune and she knew it. She had VERY stiff competition in the form of an impossibly cute vampire and a succubus with melons the size of bowling balls. Both of them with boisterous and colorful personalities. What was she? Meek little Mizore. Quiet, stalkerish Mizore. Lonely Mizore.

These thoughts kept picking at her mind. Mizore knew that a mate would be selected for her if she didn't find one herself by the time she became of age and the last thing she ever wanted was to be married to a person that she didn't even know, much less bear that person's children. More than anything, she just wanted Tsukune. She wanted to make Tsukune happy, to see him happy would make her happy. But the more she thought about it, the less likely it seemed.

 _"Why would he want you? Literally, all you've ever done is live in his shadow. Looking from a safe distance."_ her mind barraged her.

Mizore's distress was becoming more and more obvious by the minute. At first, she was having no trouble holding in the tears. She hid them well enough every other day. But as these thoughts clouded her mind, she could feel her eyes stinging with the tears more and more. By the time Mizore had reached her room, the tears were already in free fall. Her aching heart spilling forth hot pain and the saddness and depression that only comes from unrequited love.

"WHY?!" she screamed as she collapsed onto the floor. "I don't want to be alone! I hate being alone!"

All of the saddness that Mizore had been bottling up for years was finally spilling out of her. She screamed, cried, thrashed about her room. Trying to do something to aleviate the hurt in her heart, but it was no use. No matter how much she cried, that hurt wouldn't go away. It just festered in her. Gnawing at her very being. She truely felt as though she had tried her very best and failed.

Mizore curled up into a fetal position on the floor of her room, still bawling her eyes out. She clutched the sides of her head as the tears continued to flow. Mizore was so consumed by her feelings that she failed to notice that a new sound had invaded her space. A soft, but uneven number of knocks at her door. Mizore quickly pulled herself back onto her feet and wiped the tears away. The knocks continued, this time rapping on her door with more force. What accompanied the knocks chilled even Mizore.

"Mizore... open up... please..."

She knew that voice. It was Tsukune! But something was wrong. His voice sounded... weak. Mizore hastily undid the locks on her door and opened it. From there, Tsukune stumbled inside and fell onto his knees, using his arms to shakily support himself. Mizore covered her mouth in shock. There was the love of her life, nearly passed out on her floor... clutching the side of his neck. It looked as if all of his strength had been sapped from his very being. Mizore could also see that where Tsukune's hand was, blood was flowing.

"Moka... drank too much... got carried away..." Tsukune managed to force out through his in-and-out conciousness.

"Shh. Save your strength, Tsukune." said Mizore, trying to stablize her voice from crying. "I'll get you some bandages and some food. Just sit tight."

Mizore gently picked Tsukune up and laid him out on her couch. From there, she hurried into the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of disinfectant and a box of bandages. Once she had those, she hurried to the kitchen and retreived a can of soda and some sugar cookies. All of her provisions in hand, Mizore hurried back to the living room.

Mizore sat down on the couch and propped Tsukune's head on her lap. Mizore gently removed Tsukune's hand from the wound so she could take a better look at it. Sure enough, she saw two puncture wounds in his neck, still profusely leaking blood. She knew if something wasen't done fast, we could very well bleed out, so wasting no more time, she poured some of the disinfectant on a clean cloth.

"This is probobly going to hurt, Tsukune." Mizore said.

She gently began to dab the cloth on Tsukune's wound. Every time she did, she could feel him wince, but he said nothing and remained as still as he could so Mizore could finish with her ministrations. Once she was done, she used the still dry part of the cloth to clean up the remaining blood from Tsukune's neck and chest. Mizore blushed slightly at the sight, however modest, of Tsukune's small, yet toned chest.

Mizore finished by bandaging the wound on his neck, taking care in making sure there was enough pressure applied to the bandage to that the blood wouldn't start flowing again. Once she was done, she hoisted Tsukune into an upright position on the couch and handed him the soda and cookies.

"Here, eat these so your body can recover." said Mizore, concern evident in her voice.

Tsukune took a few of the cookies and cracked open the soda. The soda did a lot of good in pepping Tsukune up a little bit. He was still weak, but at least he was capable of basic functions like walking again. It was a miracle that he didn't wind up in the infirmary or that extra medical care wasen't needed. While he was munching on a cookie, he took a good look at Mizore for the first time since he stumbled into her room. Her eyes were red and puffy. Immedietly, Tsukune knew that she had been crying. Something happened and Tsukune was going to find out what.

"Mizore? Are you okay?" Tsukune asked.

"Huh? Yeah Tsukune, I'm fine!" Mizore said, trying to fake a smile. Tsukune knew better, though.

"Mizore, you suck at lying even worse than I do." said Tsukune. "Half of your room is trashed and your eyes are red and puffy. Something is wrong and I'm not leaving until you tell me what." Tsukune firmly, but gently said. As much as Moka captivated him sometimes, he REALLY wasen't comfortable with letting her feed off of him, especially after this little incident. Plus, Tsukune wouldn't admit to anyone, but he always did have a soft spot for shy little Mizore. He would have been lying if he said that he didn't find her beautiful. Plus, anyone else in the school would say that her stalkerish antics were creepy, but Tsukune found them to be kind of cute.

Mizore racked her brain to try and find ways to weasel out of it, but she just couldn't. They were finally alone and Tsukune was actually pressing her a bit this time.

"Might as well come clean." Mizore thought to herself.

Tsukune had a feeling that it was because the two of them rarely had a moment together without meddling from certain outside sources. He was not prepared, however, for the torrent of feelings that would follow that frustration. It was like someone finally turned on the spigot.

"I really, really, REALLY like you and I want to be with you so badly, but I can never just put it into words in time before someone comes and ruins the moment. I can't compete with everyone else no matter how hard I try! It hurts so badly that I can't sleep at night at times and you always look so happy with Moka and I want to make you that happy! I want you to look at me the way you look at her! But I have too much respect for you to just outright demand it of you, so it's just a shitty situation all arou-"

Tsukune was amazed at the sheer amount of feelings that were coming forth. He was surprised poor Mizore haden't exploded from it all yet. And yet, the fact that she looked so flustered and she was blushing a deeper and deeper shade of red the more she divulged her feelings to him just made her all the more adorable. In that moment, Tsukune finally made the decision that his harem (and frankly, the whole school) had been waiting for.

"-and I hate how Moka takes advantage of you for your blood which actually affected you this time, but you're so nice to keep letting her- MMMPH!"

Nothing could have prepared Mizore for it. In what could have been the boldest thing Tsukune ever did in his life, he leaned in and locked Mizore in a loving kiss. Both of them reached a state of bliss. Mizore's lips felt cool and it was a very nice contrast to the heat that was in Tsukune's lips. They kept their lips locked for a few more seconds before they seperated. Tsukune looked Mizore in her eyes. Mizore was enraptured in Tsukune's eyes and at that moment it felt as though they were the last two thinking beings on the planet.

"Mizore. Truth be told, the only reason Moka and I have been as lovey-dovey as we've been is because of hormones. Sure, she's beautiful. All you girls are. But Moka and I are just friends. And don't worry, I plan on setting a few more rules with her about the whole 'blood' thing. Honestly Mizore, you're the only one I realistically see myself with. You're beautiful, you're EXTREMELY adorable and I love how humble and modest and caring you are."

By the time Tsukune was finished with his thought, Mizore was in tears again. But this time, those tears were tears of pure joy. Tsukune chose her. Out of every other choice, he chose her! Mizore finally didn't have to be alone anymore.

"So Mizore, all of this being said, would you like to be my-" was all Tsukune could get out before an ecstatic Mizore tackled him on the couch in a spine-crushing hug.

"YES! YES! Oh, for the love of all things cold, yes!" exclaimed Mizore.

Under normal circumstances, this would have been grounds for a make-out session. But both Mizore and Tsukune had an eventful day and all either one of them wanted to do was sleep. Tskune laid himself back out on the couch and Mizore cuddled up next to him. Both sharing a loving embrace, they drifted off to sleep. Whatever hell the rest of the girls gave them in the morning, they would face it together.


End file.
